narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Miharu
Ayumi Miharu ( 瞠 アユミ, Miharu Ayumi) is a chunin-rank ninja of Konohagakure. She is a member of the Konoha Jurisdiction of the Miharu Clan, and a member of Team Shiro. Many of her elders viewed her as someone who would never get far in her ninja career for being so small and weak, and her low of amount of chakra with her underdeveloped chakra system, but as she grew, she proved that she could do anything she set her mind to, earning her the name of The Underdog Kunoichi (くノ一 の 負け犬, Makeinu no Kunoichi). Background Akira Miharu, her father, was born in Konohagakure but lived in Iwagakure for half of his life after his parents had divorced and he moved away with his father. It was until he met Toshiko, her mother, in the village while she was on a mission, that he decided to make back to the village with her. They had Setsuna her older sister not shortly after they got together. They had Ayumi ten years later after her, on a cold day on January 13th. Ayumi was a premature birth, and was really tiny. During the first few months of her life, no one knew if she would survive, as she constantly got sick. Despite this, even at in infancy, she was shown to never give up, and developmentally grew as quickly as another child despite being down a lot, and managed to even start crawling earlier than most babies, or at least her dad will sometimes claim. As she grew, they noticed that she seemed to not really...actually grow. She was still pretty short compared to others, and her hair never seemed to grow. Other than that, she was a healthy child. Ever since she could walk, she showed interest in becoming a ninja. She was academically intelligent, but she was physically behind many others. She was occasionally ridiculed as such, but she, showing her sarcasm that she would be best known for at a young age, got visibly irritated at the ridicule, but never let it stop her. Her hardest subjects seemed to involve chakra related jutsu, and it was soon realized that her chakra system was underdeveloped for her age, and seemed to grow slowly. It worried her elders how much of a useful kunoichi she would be since it was expected of girls in her clan to learn and master medical ninjutsu. She knew this well too. However, despite the expectations of her clan, she took up mastering taijutsu and the style of aikido, which was widely used in the clan by male members. She began practicing and did so even after graduation. Personality Ayumi considers herself strictly independent individual, and hates it when people try to help her in any situation, and will often lash out at them for attempting. This is due to her being viewed as weak in her childhood and the fact she is smaller than others, plus often due to the fact she is a girl. She wants people to view her as capable of being capable of doing anything she puts her mind to, as much as even a guy can. She is often cynical and sarcastic and often makes negative remarks about to any situation she is in, which often detracts people from her. However, she does have a sense of humor on the occasion, if she finds your joke funny enough or likes you. If you can legitimately make her smile, she probably is close to you and trusts you. She is prone to nagging that sometimes people think of her as some stuck up perfectionist. This is slightly true, when it comes to herself at least, but for others, this behavior is due to the fact that she secretly does care, and wishes that anyone else does not fail in their expenditures. If you are really close to Ayumi, one would probably realize that under her cynical appearance, is someone that is pretty low in her self-esteem, and tries to make it up with the strong appearance. Her clan often looks down upon her lack of ninjutsu abilities, and the fact that she is more tomboyish than most. Her immediate family supports her, and so do her friends, so she focuses on that. As she grows, especially as she reaches being an adult she has better confidence than most as she doesn't let others try to mold her into what they want. Appearance Ayumi is known for her tomboyish appearance throughout the series. In Part I, her hair is often disheveled because it is short, and she does not brush it. She wears a red long-sleeved crop-top and wears black spandex underneath it. She wears her white sash around her hips. Her pants are a darkish type of purple, but more close to black. In Part II, her hair reaches past her shoulders. It is often left messy and curves around her round face. Her ninja attire consists of a red collared jacket with black trim, a black tube-like top over it, which is a thick padding type of texture to prevent weapons like senbon from striking vital organs. She also wears the same dark plum capris, black tabi, and the same red konoha headband she has worn since part I. After the ninja war, she wears civilian clothing due to her ninja status being revoked, but then after the few years it is reinstated, she wears a black sleeveless top with red trimmings, dark plum capris, long black gloves. She has also cut her hair short again. In the epilogue, she is shown wearing a red jumper with black trimmings, with two sets of black bracelets on each arm. Her hair is still short. Abilities Ayumi's main fighting style as she grows consists of using the person's body against them, due to her small stature and lean body, she does not provide much of a punch. It's influenced by aikido and other martial arts. She also uses pressure points to her advantage and will try to weaken a stronger enemy by pressing them, to lessen the amount of damage they do, or even immobilize them if she's able. In more drastic measures she is also able to pinpoint a few vital chakra points, due to memorization, and immobilize them in the same sense that the Gentle Fist can. This was realized after it was taught by Hinata Hyuuga, who taught her the locations. As her chakra system grows (it's underdeveloped due to her premature birth and her body had stunted and slowed physical development throughout early childhood), she incorporates ninjutsu into her attacks, making them stronger, so she will go for the offense if necessary. However, she usually just immobilizes them and does not kill her enemies, since it's against her personal belief. She also has a decent knowledge of fui-ninjutsu, a special teaching taught by her clan, which was passed down to them from the Uzumaki clan. Taijustu Due to her small chakra reserves due to having an underdeveloped chakra system, she could not live up to her clan's expectations and learn medical ninjutsu, or much other ninjutsu at the time of her graduating academy. With her grandmother's permission, she instead took up taijutsu and bojutsu (the art of fighting with a wooden staff). Because of her clan's peaceful ideals, she was mostly taught in defensive maneuvers rather than offensive, and aikido. While she may not have much strength with her attacks, she makes up for it in speed. Ninjustu Her use of ninjustu is small when she is younger, as her chakra at her disposal slowly grows. Her elemental chakra is fire, so she uses fire ninjutsu as she grows older. She has also combined her bojutsu with ninjutsu techniques together. One known is that involves the help of her staff. It is forged to hold re-combustible powder in a metal ends at the sides, which in turn she heats up the ends (which are metal unlike the rest of the staff), and light it up and cause fire to spit out at the side, giving her the ability to surprise her opponents with fire attacks. However, the bo staff takes a long time to absorb enough heat, and this technique is rarely used. Ayumi was never taught genjutsu or medical ninjutsu. Intelligence Despite being impulsive, Ayumi is intuitive and fairly smart. However, since she is quick to irritate, sometimes she can react and become disheveled and flustered, ruining her train of thought. However, when able to think straight, she can be a quick problem solver in her group, and provide insight into a different perspective. She is able to plan her next movements and attacks as she fights, especially if she has to change her tactics. She uses the terrain around on the occasion to aid her fighting, since she is a taijutsu user, showing her creativity and keen ability to observe small details around her. Stats In the Makeinu no Kunoichi series This fanfiction covers clear up to what would be this alternate universe's epilogue and does not include The Last or Naruto Gaiden. Of course, if you're more preferred to keep following canon and don't like canon breaks and prefer the canon pairings over what would occur in this fanfiction, then do not read anything past the end the conclusion of the fourth shinobi war arc. Part I Prologue - Team Shiro / Team 7 Arc Ayumi graduated at the age of 12, and placed, by the request of her grandmother, under Shiro Miharu, her uncle, as her sensei. She was placed with classmates Kenshin Matsume and Okamiki Mizutaro. The team started off a rocky relationship, being as Kenshin and Ayumi frequently argued due to clashing personalities. Ayumi's clan is known for their obscure missions in which they help various yokai-related clans and villages with as regular clients, unlike non-miharu ninjas. Her adventures with her team are covered in the fanfiction/doujinshi project "The Underdog Kunoichi." This arc introduces Ayumi's team. Nothing especially important happens if one is already an established reader of the main Naruto series, but lays out the basics of the clan that Ayumi belongs to, and talks about the teammates and characters. ' ' ' This is the arc that is the team's first big main mission. Nobuko is a jurogumo yokai (spider yokai) that requests assistance because she has been hassled by locals and claims she cannot defend herself despite her size. In most of this arc you see that the team does not get along in the least. Eventually, it seems Nobuko attempts to eat Kenshin and Okamiki, trapping them in a web, and claims that she only needed them for food, since she proves that she's physically capable of taking care of herself. She also claims she ate Shiro, their sensei, as "proved" by his flak jacket laying on the ground. Ayumi then proceeds to take on Nobuko, and they fight. She outsmarts her and manages to get Kenshin and Okamiki out of the webbing, and they "defeat" Nobuko. Confused by her sudden easy defeat, Shiro comes out of hiding, and said initially a test to test their workings as a team, and they initially were failing, but managed to pass in the end, but by a minute margin, and they still had work to do. Nobuko also revealed she was a good friend of Shiro's. This is a mission a little bit before the start of the Chunin Exams that places Ayumi's team and Team Seven on a mission together, for neither of their skills in regards of working together have improved. So, Kakashi and Shiro try to see how well they do in regards to mixing the various teams, and see how they clash. Naruto and Ayumi's first major interaction in this story happens in this arc. During Chunin Exams - Finals Team Ume/Team Miharu Arc- More information on Arc Soon -Takes place during preliminaries. Hinata and Ayumi Backstory Mini Arc -More Information on Arc Soon- After Chunin Exams - Sasuke Retreival Arc Setsuna Retrieval Arc - More information on Arc Soon - During the Time Skip Ayumi continued to master her taijustu and aikido fighting style because she was still ridiculed for her weaknesses. Ayumi takes the Chunin exams in Suna, and ascends to the rank of Chunin. Part II (Shippuden) 'ReIntroduction Arc ' ' - More information on Arc Soon - Unnamed Arc ''' ''' - More information on Arc Soon -''' ' '' '''Jun + Kotone Arc (Second Team Miharu + Team 7 Arc) ' ' A little after the Gaara Retrieval Arc-Team Seven and Team Miharu are again put on a mission together once again. Things are going well until the enemy ends up provoking Naruto into his four tails state. Sakura, experiencing this only once before, knows well enough to tell everyone to stay away from Naruto until Yamato and Shiro arrive, ever since the teams were separated from the sensei. Ayumi decides to take matters into her own hands and confronts the raging Naruto herself. Obviously, Naruto does not remember who she is and tries attacking her. Ayumi tries to remain strong in front of him, and not seem terrified. Sakura tries to convince Ayumi to come back, telling her there is nothing they can do. Ayumi ignores Sakura. Four tails Naruto then attacks her from behind, rendering a huge set of claw marks on her back that has a scar to this day. Before he can do any more damage, he is stopped by Yamato just in time. Naruto turns back to normal, realizing Ayumi could possibly die after what he did. She manages to live, (although nearly dies from the poison of the chakra twice). Naruto is more avoidant and tries to stay to himself and away from her, in which Ayumi responds with by nearly knocking down his door, angry that he has done such. Naruto felt like she would never want to be near him ever again, and she responds, calling him really stupid for saying such a thing. She then jokes, saying that she just needs to learn what tranquilizes work a demon fox next time, in which Naruto berates her for joking about such a morbid situation, but then sighs, hugging her, glad she's okay.' ' '- More information on Arc Soon -' 'Unnamed Arc ' ' - More information on Arc Soon - Invasion of Pain Arc ''' ''' - More information on Arc Soon - Unnamed Arc ''' ''' - More information on Arc Soon - Shinobi World War Arc Due to the restriction on joining the shinobi war in her village's division, Ayumi rebelled with others her age and joined the ranks of her comrades. She formed a somewhat unofficial group and was the defunct leader of sorts that involved other of the young Miharu members in Konoha. During this arc, she also meets the other Miharu divisions, and finally meets her grandfather, Satoru, who had separated from her grandmotehr, Ishiko, and gets to know him. Ayumi is part of the short-range battle division, or also known as the second division, and is alongside Hinata, Neji, and other various close-ranged combatants. During this time she is fighting off the white zetsu as ordered to the rest of the division, but is almost taken out by one before Naruto intercepts and defeats the Zetsu. She had not seen Naruto since she had entered the war, and seeing him in his nine-tails sage form impressed her, but somewhat discouraged her, because she had felt like she would never catch up to him. But nevertheless, she fought valiantly alongside her comrades. She was near Hinata and Naruto when Neji was killed in front of them and tries to console Hinata slightly, but seeing her friend stand up and snap Naruto back to reality, made her proud of how much Hinata had grown. Like the rest of the shinobi, Ayumi is caught in the Infinite Tsukiyomi and is thrown into what would have been a perfect dream world. However, Ayumi's ended up having a slight twist. Ayumi's dream started with her waking up in her bed, and she had already realized something was off. However, the thought is suddenly tossed away when she hears an unexpected knock on her bedroom door and a familiar voice. Putting on regular clothes, she opens it to find Naruto standing there, and hands her a bouquet of flowers. Caught completely off guard, but nonetheless, takes the bouquet out of courtesy. She tries to ask what is going on, but he drags her down the stairs. She learns she is somehow the leader of the Miharu clan now, and Ishiko, her grandmother, was somehow gone from the picture. All of her clansmen cheered for her, but Naruto continues pulling her towards the center of the village and points to the Hokage rock faces. She sees Naruto's face is on those, and she looks up at him with surprise and elation and hugs him close as she congratulates him. He asks her out on a date, and even before she could flusteredly response, he is shown to take her on a date anyway. She continues to hang out with him for most of the day, showing a montage of various things, and her actually defeating some big enemy at some point to which Naruto congratulates her. They reach the training grounds, with evening beginning to set. Naruto makes a move on her, and presses her against the tree and tries to kiss her. This is where the climax of her dreams starts, as she pushes him back, saying that none of this is right, and she's fully aware again that she's in a dream, and she should be fighting in the war. Naruto seems to disregard it and has no idea what's she's talking about, and he says the feelings he has for her is real, and that he is real. Ayumi shakes her head and says he still has feelings for Sakura, in which he says he "got over it". She then simply says to him, that she doesn't deserve him, and that she knows for a fact that she has not earned anything that has happened here yet. Naruto frowns at her and asks her why she won't let herself just be happy for once, and consider her own feelings. She frowns at him back and says she's only bothered to be happy if the real Naruto is happy, and that she herself has earned the dreams she's aiming for. Naruto then smiles as the world seems to dissipate around her, and as he pulls her into a hug, he tells her that he's always liked how selfless she has always been and that when she's ready to let herself be happy, she will. But to not let it pass by her before it's too late. Dream Naruto then disappears, and since Ayumi did not break the genjustu, but somehow forced her mind just to rid herself of the dream, she is left in a cold dark void, by herself. She imagines her memories with Naruto as she sits by herself until the Infinite Tsukiyomi is broken, in which she finds Kenshin and Okamiki reaching out their hands to help her up. She learns that Neji is alive and well, and was somehow brought back to life despite his fatal injury. (In the TUK, Obito is mentioned to have using the Rinne Tensei to bring back Neji to repay Naruto) She sees Naruto one last time, almost freaking out seeing Naruto's arm has well...been blown off. It's very brief but they talk before everyone starts to head back, but knowing she will be in deep trouble by Ishiko when she goes back, Satoru, her grandfather, and leader of the Iwa division of the Miharu clan, offers her a place to lay low until everything blows over for a while. She is upset she has to separate from her friends for awhile and would rather be home, but knows Satoru is right. She then takes to Iwagakure with the shinobi there and thus leads into the Traveller's Arc, in which Ayumi will explore the ninja world for the next six months before she decides she must face Ishiko. The Traveller Arc - More information on Arc Soon - *Will Add soon!* ''' Part III (The Underdog Kunoichi AU) Arc Listings: '''Finding the Nyoi Stone Arc Chunin Exams Arc An Uchiha's Ultimatum Arc Juro's Return Arc T'he Toad's Return - Mini-Arc' A Leader's Treason Arc An Ultimatum Arc-''' '''Final Battle Arc(s) Conclusion - An Underdog's Feelings Trivia * Teaches herself to sew when she's 10 and makes her own clothing. * When Ayumi was born, she had underdeveloped ovaries and pituitary gland, and they did not finish fully forming until later in life. This caused Ayumi to have severe amenorrhea, meaning she has not had her first menstruation cycle before the age of 16. She actually does not hit puberty until she was 18. This explains her lack of breasts, severely small estrogen production and small stature she has until she reached adulthood. This is why she has a major growth spurt during the second timeskip (before the events of post-shippuden occur.) Other side effects to having her underdeveloped pancreas caused her to be frequently tired in battles and heal slowly. One can say she had similar symptoms to diabetes, but these symptoms disappeared once she hit puberty at 18. * Because of Ayumi learning pressure points during her taijustu training, and a peculiar but useful mistake she found when she was learning a ninjustu (basically, this justu "ignites" your hands so you cause more damage, but in Ayumi's case at first she could only output steam), she takes up massage therapy as a second job when she grows older. Quotes (To her team) T''o say that anyone is above one another because of some stupid type of social status, is a mere fallacy, and I refuse to believe in it. We all end up in the cold hard ground the same at the end of this short life. Let's just learn to treat each other with some respect, ne?'' (To Hinata) We're all capable of anything we set our mind to. Our wishes are only stopped by our actions. '' (To Naruto) Then promise me this, Naruto. Promise you'll treat me like your equal then. Never hold back your strength just because I'm a girl. Never withhold yourself from me. I can take it.When we fight one day...You must never, ever, hold back.'' (To Hinata) Come on, let's sneak out for once! Your dad will never know, we'll go train, just you and me! (To Ishiko) I'll never follow someone like you, grandmother. Your vision of peace is just a lie, you only care about yourself! (To Setsuna) I'll be here for your sis, I'll always be here for you...I was too jealous to be closer to you...please forgive me. (To Kenshin) Shut up, fruitcake...and stop flaunting yourself on the battlefield, idiot, it's a mission, not a stage show!! (To Akira) I will be as strong as you dad, watch your back, because one of these days you'll be looking up to me! Reference The original creator of Ayumi Miharu is me, but you can contact me on my deviantART.Category:DRAFT